1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-supplying apparatus which can keep a predetermined water level therein. The water supplying apparatus can supply water to the roots of a plant without shortage or overflow for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when supplying water to the roots of a plant which is planted in the flowerpot, water is sprinkled from above a flowerpot, for example. The excessive water is discharged through a discharge opening which is formed in the bottom of the flowerpot.
When the water is thus supplied and a person in charge of supplying the water is absent from home for a long period of time, the water runs out. In order to inhibit the water from running out, a reservoir capable of holding a predetermined water therein is disposed at the bottom of the flowerpot so that the discharge opening is covered with the water. If such is the case, the roots are always brought into contact with the excessive water, and are spoiled accordingly.
Hence, there are proposed a few water-supplying apparatuses which can supply water to the roots of a plant without shortage or overflow, and which have the following arrangements.
Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 51-34,834, for instance, discloses a conventional water-supplying water. The conventional water-supplying apparatus comprises a container holding water therein, and a pipe-shaped member. The container is disposed under a flowerpot, and is opened at the top end. The pipe-shaped member includes a water-supplying member, is opened at the bottom, and is placed in the water held in the container. The water-supplying member of the pipe-shaped member is fitted at the top into a discharge opening of the flowerpot. The thus constructed conventional water-supplying apparatus can supply the water into the flowerpot through the discharge opening of the flowerpot by the water-supplying ability of the water-supplying member.
Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 6-46,450 discloses another conventional water-supplying apparatus which employs a different arrangement. This conventional water-supplying apparatus distributes water to a flowerpot by utilizing a capillary action.
The conventional water-supplying apparatus disclosed in Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 51-34,834, however, requires a large space directly below the flowerpot in order to place the container which is opened at the top, and which holds the water therein. The conventional water-supplying apparatus can keep a predetermined water at the initial point of service when water level is supplied to the top-end-opened container. However, the conventional water-supplying apparatus varies the water level to decrease to lower sides after a certain period of time is elapsed from the initial point. Hence, it is always necessary to observe the conventional water-supplying apparatus for the timing to replenish the water held in the container.
Whilst, in the other conventional water-supplying apparatus disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 6-46,450, the predetermined water level is not set such that it is below the cultured earth which is held in the flowerpot. This conventional water-supplying apparatus can distribute water to the flowerpot by utilizing a capillary action. However, even after the water distribution saturates the cultured-earth region in the flowerpot, the conventional water-supplying apparatus keeps on distributing water to the flowerpot until the water held in the water source runs out completely. Consequently, there arises a problem in that the distributed water leaks to the outside of the flowerpot.